


Rudolph the Red nose Rindeer

by Queen_Oval



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Five years oldAlex, I hope you like it, I love this holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: The snowflakes gentle on the Mount Vernon grounds.Martha was mixing cookies, she heard small thumps going downstairs. There was five years old ,Alex racing in the kitchen.





	

The snowflakes gentle on the Mount Vernon grounds.Martha was mixing cookies, she heard small thumps going downstairs. There was five years old ,Alex racing in the kitchen.

Martha chuckled,”Don’t run in the kitchen Alexander.”

Alexander went to the dinner room where his coloring book was at. 

“Rudolph the Red-nose reindeer, he had um,” Alex sang out loud as he colored. “Umm mom what comes after that?”

Martha placed the mixing the cookie batter on the counter, “He had a shine nose, and if you ever saw it you would say it glows.”

“Oh! Yeah I remember now,” Alex smiled as he continued to color his Santa picture, “Mom when is dad coming back?”

George had to stay late at the office trying to pass a bill before Christmas. Martha sighed looking at his son, “I don’t know sweetie.” The snow was coming down gently in the background.

“Ooh mom, are you making cookies?” Said the five years old looking in

Martha smiled knowing that Alex wanted to taste the cookie batter,”Yes I am.”

“Can I have a taste?” Alex asked as he about to place his finger in the bowl. Martha pulled the blue bowl away from her son. Alex frowned as she took it away.

“No Alexander. Don’t want Santa to have it?” she questioned looking at her son.

Alex shook his head, “Yes,but he can have three cookies.” Alex sulked back to the dining room table to color. The front door open,where a shivering George Washington walking in.The Christmas tree lights shine dimly. George placed his hand on Alex head.

“Dad’s here! Dad’s here!” Alex yelled getting out off his seat racing towards to the door. Martha placed the bowl on the counter wiping off the extra dough on her hands.

“Daddy!”Alex greeted George as he hugging in his dad’s legs. 

“Hello to you to Alex,” George smiled picking up Alexander to met Martha and kissed her.

“Daddy can we watch Rudolph?” Alex said eagerly.

Martha and George carried Alex into the living room, the room filled with Christmas tree of it’s soft lighting. As they watched the rough clay motion the house was filled with small of chocolate chip cookies. George wrapped his arm around Martha, as she snuggled close George's chest. 

“This is nice,”Martha sighed as Alex was placed between his two parents.

Martha got up as she went to the kitchen to get the cookies from the oven. When the last song of the song end.Alexander was yawning as he was talking to his father. 

“Okay Alex it’s time for bed,” George said Alex yawned and rubbed his eye,”I’m not sleepy. And-and I want to see Santa.”  
“We’ll make sure Santa, know that you live here,”Martha as he was carried by George to go to bed.  
George placed Alex on his bed, “Goodnight Alex. Merry Christmas.”  
“Night daddy, love you.”Alex sighed to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my tumblr queenfire03


End file.
